Practice Makes Perfect
by Amethyst Jackson
Summary: Written for the Twi-Fans For Haiti compilation. An outtake from the honeymoon in Breaking Dawn.


**Title:** Practice Makes Perfect

**Pen name:** Amethyst Jackson

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Edward/Bella

**Disclaimer:** The text in italics comes from Breaking Dawn, property of Stephenie Meyer. Everything else is derivative and _not_ for profit, so please do not sue me (because you won't get much from me, that's for sure).

**A/N:** Written for the Twi-Fans for Haiti compilation coordinated by the great **MsKathy**, posted here for Reader Appreciation Day. **ILY**, my wonderful readers, and if I'd known about Reader Appreciation Day (RAD?) sooner, I might have had more for you. =/

This takes place on the honeymoon in Breaking Dawn. The second time.

* * *

"_I can't, Bella, I can't!" His moan was agonized._

"_Please," I said, my plea muffled against his skin. "Please, Edward?"_

_I couldn't tell if he was moved by the tears trembling in my voice, or if he was unprepared to deal with the suddenness of my attack, or if his need was simply as unbearable in that moment as my own. But whatever the reason, he pulled my lips back to his, surrendering with a groan._

_And we began where my dream had left off._ – Breaking Dawn, p. 107-8

I barely noticed Edward pressing me back, too distracted with his hard lips moving frantically against mine, but I felt my body sink into the mattress even as it tried to arch up to his.

"Bella, Bella," he panted, his cool breath fanning across my face, clouding my senses with its scent. "You've tortured me…" His lips roamed over my jaw. "Wearing these pretty things to bed every night…" His mouth sucked gently at my neck. "No idea how it's been for me," he mumbled on, grazing over my collarbone. "Just want to touch you all the time."

"Never stop," I pleaded, wrapping my arms tighter around his solid torso, as if I could somehow keep him from getting away from me. He was shirtless, and my hands tried their hardest to map his bare back, so smooth and perfect under my fingers.

Edward mumbled against my skin, too quickly and quietly to make out the words, his lips little more than a flutter against my chest. I moaned, and suddenly several loud, ripping sounds filled the room, and when they passed, I was naked. Edward's body covered mine, icy and _perfect_. I wrapped my limbs around his body and kissed him with everything I had.

He groaned and slid down my body, breaking my hold easily. His hands palmed over my breasts, and I watched his beautiful, long fingers tweak and pull at my nipples. My back arched in eagerness. I was so addicted to Edward touching me this way, even after just the one time…the feel of his hands on me now only reminded me why I'd been working so hard to tempt him. Maybe I could have lived without this feeling before I knew it was possible, but now…now, I couldn't go back.

Edward mumbled my name against my skin as he kissed around the curves of my breasts, finally closing his lips around each peak in turn. The cold of his lips felt incredible against my flushed skin, dampened with sweat. I tangled my fingers in his thick hair, begging him to stay, but again, he broke my hold, kissing my stomach almost worshipfully. When his lips reached my hip, I tensed – mostly in excitement, but with a twinge of nervousness. Edward had been less daring the first time, not venturing anywhere near this area of my body with his mouth.

His tongue flicked against the tender skin at the joint of my thigh, and I let out a gasp.

"Once you're changed, I'm going to taste you here," he sighed, pressing his lips to my clit to make his point. I moaned, imagining it. I moaned louder as Edward pressed his tongue to me and let out a rumbling growl.

Edward crawled back over me with a predatory gleam in his eyes. "There's so much I can't wait to do with you," he said, pausing to nuzzle at my breasts. His lips brushed feather-light over my skin, and I squirmed closer, wanting everything he had to give, and wanting it _now_.

"Please, Edward, please," I panted. I held his face in my hand, trying to bring his lips back to mine, and he came willingly. I attacked his mouth, unable to help myself, sucking and biting at his lips. Edward moaned in response, his eyes open and wild. He lowered his hips between mine, then, and I felt his shaft against me. He'd removed the flannel pants he'd worn to bed with me at some point, and I hadn't even noticed.

I arched my hips upward, and in a sudden movement, he pushed fully inside me. I felt a twinge at the sudden intrusion, but moaned as I absorbed the feeling of complete fullness and total connection to Edward, my lover, _my husband_. It overwhelmed me as much the second time as it had the first.

"Bella," he hissed as he stilled, eyes clenched shut, struggling to acclimate himself. I tried to remain motionless, but my body begged to move against his.

Eventually, his eyes opened, staring down at me, darkened with lust and pleasure. He reached above me and gripped the headboard as he began to rock against me, using it to control the strength of his motions. I lost myself in sensation as he pushed into me again and again and again. When he was moving in me, I was aware of only him. His beautiful, tense face. His parted lips and heavy breath. His arms clutching the headboard, muscles flexed with strain. His hips snapping against mine. His cold shaft pulsing and twitching inside me as it set my body on fire.

I tried to keep breathing. It was all I could manage when my body was growing steadily weaker and tingling with the effect the friction between our bodies had on my nerves.

His movements grew sharper. A low growl hummed from his throat and my blood boiled. It was too much and not enough. I ground against him with every thrust, not paying attention to the ridiculous noises I was making, but feeling them vibrate on my lips.

I dug my fingernails into his back when I felt my body begin its spiral out of control. I concentrated on the way he felt inside me, skin on oh-so-intimate skin. I was slick for him, and his movements were effortless. The blazing, licking heat between us grew and grew.

"I'm close, I'm so close," I whimpered. His eyes, always on my face, darkened at my words, and he thrust faster.

"Edward!"

My release came hard and fast, swallowing me up with its overwhelming intensity. My head flew back and my hands clutched at him and my inner muscles clenched, the better to feel him swell inside me. It went on and on, the closest I could come to eternity while human.

I was still in the throes, my body flickering like flames around him, when he let out a roar and released inside me. I trembled with him in the aftershocks, against which he was as defenseless as I was.

I held him for a long time, our bodies joined while he held himself absolutely still above me. Finally, he relaxed, breathing my name. His arms lowered and wrapped around me as he rolled onto his back, cuddling me against his chest. I whimpered as he left me empty, but my body was warm and heavy with satisfaction now, and I rested my head contentedly against his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he whispered through the darkness. I realized his arms were still tense around me.

"I'm perfect," I promised, nuzzling his neck. "I'm so, so happy…."

Edward let out a breath and smoothed my hair back with an uncharacteristically shaky hand. My eyelids grew heavy as the constant exhaustion sunk in again.

"I love you, my Bella," he said quietly.

"Love you," I mumbled back before I drifted to sleep. My dreams were easy and calm for the rest of the night.

* * *

Again, thank you to the readers, who are really the point of this whole exercise. I wouldn't get anything out of this if nobody read, and your support has kept me going when life threatened to put a stop to my writing. Thank you.


End file.
